Leaving You Was the Best Thing I Ever Did
by Kissymwah
Summary: Draco is getting sick of that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. He and Harry begin to fall in love. But how long can they keep it a secret? WARNING: YAOI! HOT YAOI! DESCRIPTIVE HOT YAOI! This is not a story for homophobics!
1. Dread and Fantasies

Chapter 1: Dread and Fantasies

My Dearest Draco,  
Meet me in the room of requirement 11:00 tonight. I have a present for you. ;-]]  
3 Pansy

Draco cringed and crumpled the piece of parchment. He shoved it at the far bottom of his pocket and joined the rest of the Slytherins in the great hall for lunch.

_'Phew. No sign of pug-face. I haven't seen her since this morning. She wasn't in charms or herbology... Not like I care.'_ Draco thought.

"Oi! Draco! Quit daydreaming!" it was Crabbe.

"Put a cauldron cake in it Crabbe. I don't take orders." retorted Draco. Crabbe shut up. Though not to anyone's surprise, Crabbe then after had a sudden craving for cauldron cakes and shoved as many as he could into his oversized mouth. Draco didn't eat much for lunch. Only a glass of pumpkin juice and a few bites of a turkey sandwich.

_'What did she mean by a PRESENT? She's so weird. That pug-faced little bitch is probably just planning a date where i'll get yelled at for not bringing HER a present. Women.'_

After lunch Draco headed for double potions. He stomped down into the dungeons, his head swimming with reasons to regret visiting Pansy later that night.

_'Well why don't I just NOT go!? No. She's my fiancé. I have no choice but to put up with her or father will kick my arse into next month'_

***

Harry and Ron sat together in double potions. Everyone was settling in. Draco walked in, scowling.

_'What's his deal?'_ thought Harry.

Harry glanced around the room. Pansy Parkinson was missing.

_'I guess he's mad his girlfriend isn't here...'_

"Turn to page 420. You will be making a bone-healing potion. Turn it in to my desk at the end of class. Begin." Snape growled.

Ron was adding the powdery ground salamander claws to the concoction when his eyes fell upon Hermione's chest. He began to drool and didn't notice that he dumped the entire container into the cauldron. The mixture bubbled red and gave off a thick smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. The classroom was in a panic.

Emerging from the smog was professor Snape.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, a week's detention for Mr. Weasley, and you two can no longer be trusted to work with each other. Weasley work with Granger. Malfoy, come up here and work with Potter." scowled Snape.

Harry and Draco groaned at the same time.

_'Why HIM!? Rotten Snape.'_

Draco sat down next to Harry. He didn't even bother to glare. He just rolled up his sleeves and set to work cleaning the cauldron from when Ron screwed up.

_'Wow. I never knew he had such much arms. I wonder what they feel li--wait--WHAT?! What am I thinking!?'_

Harry started fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Potter! Stop having a coronary and help me scrub this cauldron!" Draco snapped. Harry rolled up his own sleeves and helped Draco scrub. Their arms brushed briefly.

_'His skin is so soft...it's pale and beautiful too...how does he avoid getting tanner?'_ Harry thought, staring at his own tan arms.

They finished cleaning and made a close to perfect potion. They had avoided speaking to each other almost the whole time. The one time that they spoke about something not related to their potion it ended with a long awkward silence.

"Your hands are so nimble. They're so able to make precise measurements. No wonder you do so well in this class" Harry said.

"Th-th-th-thank you." Draco stammered. His face went bright red.

"Your face is red! You're blushing!" giggled Harry. Draco quickly faced away from Harry.

As soon as the bell rang for class to end Draco stormed out without a word.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower with Hermione and Ron. It was their free period.

***

Draco plopped onto his silky bed.

_'What was up with Potter today? He kept staring at me. I could've sworn it was a longing sort of look. He was using his big, beautiful, green-eyed puppy dog look. His hair looked good today...it was really cute...I wanted to ruffle his hair...WAIT A SECOND!! WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?! THIS IS POTTER! He's a BOY!'_ Draco thought about his last thought for a while as he lay on his bed.

_'Well...so what if he's a boy? There's nothing wrong with being gay... But with him!?!?! Not if he were the last boy on earth...'_ Draco fell asleep. He slept through dinner.

***

Harry and his friends were loading up their plates, smiling, and laughing. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table.

"Hey where do you suppose Malfoy is?" asked Harry.

"Who cares?" said Ron.

_'Maybe I do...a little. I like how his gorgeous platinum blonde hair bounces when he'd laugh. No matter what he was laughing at I always liked it when he laughed. His smile is brilliant. He's so muscular too...WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THESE THINGS!?!'_ Harry did his best to snap out of his daydream.

"Pansy Parkinson is missing too. She wasn't in Snape's class either." Harry said.

"Well if they're both gone at the sane time then we know what's happening" Ron said with a wink and a giggle. Harry frowned.

***

Draco sat up in his bed and looked at his watch on his bedside table.

_'12:13 pm...it appears I blew off pug-face. I don't really care...what's the worst she could do to me for missing her meeting?'_

Draco's stomach growled violently. He had, after all, slept through dinner.

_'I wonder if the house elves will give me anything...'_

He threw on his robes and set off to the painting with the fruit.

"Lumos." whispered Draco, with a flick of his wand. A tiny light appeared at the end of his wand. He saw the painting up ahead.

"Nox." he said, and the light went out. He stored his wand in his robes. He lifted up his arm to tickle the pear. His hand had brushed up against someone else's! He jumped back in surprise and heard someone else do the same. His heart was racing.

"Lumos!" said a male voice. Standing in front of him was Harry Potter.

"Draco?" he said. His voice was kind.

"Wh-what? What are you doing here POTTER? And what did you just call me!?" exclaimed Draco.

"I'm here for the same reason as you most likely. And I called you Draco. That's your name, isn't it?" Harry's eyes looked sad. Apparently offended at Draco's reaction to using his name.

Draco relaxed his guard, though he wasn't sure quite how to respond...he looked so...cute...

"Draco, why do we always fight?" Harry said, stepping closer to Draco, "It's so childish...we should just get along..." Harry was now inches from the frozen stiff Draco.

"Oh Harry, I-I-I didn't know you wanted too." stammered Draco. Harry smiled when Draco used his name.

_'He's so cute...why is he being so nice all of a sudden? I don't understand! But yet, I like him close to me...am I falling for him? Is he falling for me? Has he already? I didn't know Potter was gay!'_

Harry was now clinging on to the front of Draco's robes, gazing into Draco's cool, blue eyes with his own big, green eyes. His lip quivered. This was too much for Draco to handle. He wrapped his arms around Harry. Pulling him upwards slightly in a hug, he kissed him with more passion than he'd ever kissed anyone before. Harry slipped his tongue in and they kissed for several minutes. Harry pulled away.

"I've fallen for you, Draco." Harry whispered. Harry started to kneel down and so Draco went down with him. They made out on the floor. Harry was on his knees and Draco was on his lap, strattling him.

Their erections rubbed up against each other. Draco's penis was pulsing madly. Harry slid off Draco's pajama bottoms and to his surprise, found that Draco slept without underwear.

"Nox." whispered Harry. The light flicked out. Harry stroked the inside of Draco's thighs with his left hand. With his right, he got a firm grip around Draco's fully erect penis. It was pulsing so much that it must've been a violent shade of red. Draco moaned. Harry moved his hand up and down wildly while Draco moaned and screamed.

"Faster! FASTER!!!!!!! HARRY I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. He arched his back as cum dripped everywhere.

"What a mess...I guess I'll have to clean that up." Harry said seductively. Draco was panting hard and sweating. He waited anxiously for what was to come next.

He felt warm lips press against the head of his penis. Harry licked Draco. Draco moaned.

"Don't tease! I can't take it! Suck it now!" moaned Draco. Harry obliged. Harry put all 9 inches in his mouth and sucked hard. He swallowed every last bit of cum. Draco moaned wildly. This was the best experience of his life!

When it was over, Draco was eager to return the favor. Harry was sprawled out on the floor on his back. Draco kissed his neck and sucked softly. He kissed his lips ever so slightly. Then his cheek. He worked his way downward and pulled off Harry's shirt and pajama bottoms. Draco kissed Harry down his chest. Draco had reached Harry's bellybutton so he pulled off Harry's boxers.

Just before Draco got a chance to look at the golden boy's golden package, Draco found himself sitting upright in his bed, panting, sweating, and gripping his sheets so tightly his right index finger had made a hole. Standing in front of him were Crabbe and Goyle.

"You alright mate? You were panting and moaning in your sleep constantly." said Goyle.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine! Get out you oafs! Don't disturb me again!" shouted Draco. His henchmen quickly shuffled out of Draco's dorm.

_'A DREAM!?!?! THAT'S ALL??!??!?! NO!!!! IT FELT SO REAL!!! I'M STILL HARD!!!! I think I've ACTUALLY fallen for Harry Potter! No! He's probably not even gay! Just because I have sexual dreams about him does not make HIM gay. I might as well forget about it.'_

Draco glanced at his watch.

_'10:33 pm... How convenient...'_ Draco thought sarcastically.

_'I could blow her off. Though I'd better not...it'll only bite me in the ass later. And there's only one person I wouldn't mind chewing on my ass...'_

Draco got dressed and studied for his upcoming charms test until it was time to go.

He entered the room of requirement at exactly 11:00 pm.

**TBC...**


	2. You Are My Savior!

Chapter 2: You Are My Savior!

Draco pushed open the door to the room of requirement. A horrid sight awaited him. The room had been turned into a dimly lit honeymoon suite. Draco's eye twitched awkwardly.

_'What the hell? What's up with this? And why does it smell so strongly of perfume? I think I'm gonna puke'_

He looked around the room. His eyes fell upon a large bed. He slowly walked up to it. There was Pansy, in nothing but lacy, black panties and fishnets. Draco's face went bright red.

"I've been waiting for you." Pansy said with a purr in her baby voice. She gave him a seductive look. Draco staggered backwards.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing!?!?! Where are your clothes!?" Draco stammered nervously. He fell backwards onto the floor. Pansy cackled.

"What's wrong baby? Never seen a real woman?" said Pansy. She lifted up Draco and swung him on the bed. She climbed onto him like a cat and kissed his neck and chest. She pressed her huge D cup breasts against his face.

_'She's so cold...like ice...She's nothing like how Harry felt. He was so warm. This isn't sexy at all'_

Pansy pulled out her wand. She began muttering things and pointing her wand at Draco's legs.

"Wait! What are you doing!?!?" yelled Draco. Pansy laughed. Draco noticed that he couldn't move his legs at all! He flailed his arms wildly.

Pansy got off of him and went under the bed. She came back up with handcuffs.

_'NO!'_

She got on top of him again and wrestled him to get him handcuffed to the bed. She succeeded.

"What are you going to do!?" screamed Draco. She ignored his yells. She muttered a cutting charm and precisely cut Draco's tee shirt off of him.

Pansy grabbed the bottoms of Draco's pants and pulled them off.

"Decided to put on underwear?" sneered Pansy. She kissed Draco roughly. Draco coughed in her mouth. Pansy grabbed Draco by the hair and pulled his head back. She kissed and sucked his neck. She left a hickey.

"Stop right now! Whatever you're doing stop now!" yelled Draco helplessly. Pansy started to pull off Draco's boxers.

All of a sudden the door of the room of requirement flung open. Standing at the opening was none other than Harry Potter.

_'Harry! You are my savior!!'_

"Get off of him you WHORE!" yelled Harry. His eyes were ablaze and his nostrils flared. Pansy sat on Draco's chest, her mouth gaping open, dumbstruck.

Harry charged towards the bed. He grabbed Pansy by the hair. She screamed. Harry flung her onto the ground. He stood over her, glaring.

"Get out of here. NOW. YOU WHORE DONT YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN!! Harry said with hate and passion in his voice. Pansy threw on a robe and gathered her wand. She stormed out. Her face was red hot and angry. She slammed the door as hard as she could.

_'I love you Harry.'_

***

Harry turned to face Draco.

_'Poor baby...'_ thought Harry.

"How did you find me!?" exclaimed Draco.

Harry held out the Marauder's Map.

"This showed me that you and Pansy were on top of each other." Harry blushed. "and maybe I thought that you weren't enjoying it much…because you liked me…" Harry's face was bright red and he was now fidgeting in place a little.

_'Did I say too much? Will he hate me? Of course he hates me! We're enemies after all...'_

Harry had to fight back tears at that last thought. Draco's expression softened.

"Can you get me out of these handcuffs?" said Draco.

"Of course." said Harry. Harry walked to the edge of the bed. "Alohamora" he said pointing at the handcuffs. Draco slid them off of his hands. Draco sat up as well as he could. His legs were still of no use.

"That'll probably take up to another hour to wear off." said Harry.

"You saved my life!" shouted Draco.

_'Is that LUST in his eye? I know that look! Ginny always gave it to me!_'

"Well, not your life but..." Harry said modestly. There was a long silence.

"Your neck! Did she do that?" Harry said sadly. Draco nodded with a frown.

"I'm so sorry...it looks painful…" said Harry. Draco gave another nod and then there was more silence.

"Harry?" said Draco sweetly. Harry stood frozen and shocked.

_'He used my name! What's going on!? Could he feel the same way I do?'_

"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to use your first name?" said Draco sadly.

"No no! It's alright!! Please do!!! Now, what were you saying?" Harry said apologetically.

"Harry, what's our relationship? I thought we were supposed to be enemies...but this year I've just been getting so sick of fighting! I just want to end it all!" Draco said.

"I don't know anymore…I just don't really see the point of fighting…you're really not a bad person…you're smart and charming. Also you're really cute…I have to admit I've been thinking about you constantly." said Harry. He sat down on the bed next to Draco. Draco stared up into Harry's eyes.

_'His eyes...they're so beautiful…'_

"Kiss me." Draco said so quietly that almost no sound came out. His eyes closed. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him romantically. Harry rubbed Draco's neck and Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair.

Draco's legs squirmed.

"Your legs. They can move." said Harry with a smile. Draco smiled back and pecked Harry on the neck. Draco moved over on the bed and Harry lay next to him.

***

Draco got on top of Harry. He began unbuttoning his night shirt. He slipped it off and threw it on the floor.

_'Wow. Check out his chest. Does he work out?'_ thought Draco.

Draco kissed Harry on the neck. He worked his way down to his chest. Draco pulled off Harry's pajama bottoms and threw them on the floor as well.

_'So he IS a boxers man. Sexy.'_

Draco licked his lips because he could see Harry was also hard. Draco grabbed Harry's package. Harry moaned and Draco's boner intensified. Draco squeezed hard. Harry whined and moaned. Draco made out with Harry while tightening his grip and Harry moaned into his mouth.

Draco loved the feel of Harry's hard penis. He ripped off Harry's boxers and wrapped his right hand around Harry's manhood and jerked up and down furiously. Harry moaned insanely loud. Cum flowed everywhere as Harry orgasmed.

Draco moved his mouth down to Harry's drenched dick. Draco sucked hard as Harry arched and writhed. Harry tasted wonderful. Harry's delightful moans probably could've been heard outside of the room.

Harry was experiencing such pleasure he had to sit upright. He was shaking and he got down on all fours.

_'I'm not sure if you're thinking the same thing I am, but if you are, I'll do as you wish, love…'_

Draco looked at Harry quizzically. Harry was sweating and shaking. Harry looked up at Draco and nodded.

**TBC…**


End file.
